


You Will Be Found

by ReddieWip



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: #Songfic, #bill denbrough is a great boyfriend, #bring tissues, #dear evan hansen, #massive trigger warning, #stanley uris is a bean, #you will be found, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieWip/pseuds/ReddieWip
Summary: Stanley Uris feels worthless. Until one boy manages to save his life.





	You Will Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm excited to share this with you! It's my first work here and my first stenbrough work here! WARNING: turn back if you are triggered by implied suicide attempts. Other than that, you should know that italics are song lyrics because this is a songfic! Enjoy!

Stanley Uris groggily opens his eyes in the dark of the night and climbs out of his sleeping bag, trying to make as little noise as possible. He wipes his eyes, unsteadily making his way to the bathroom. He opens the toilet lid and expertly makes himself throw up, as if he's done it before.

_Have you ever felt like nobody was there?_

He slowly drops the lid and doesn't flush, so as not to wake Bill. He stands up shakily and opens the Denbrough medicine cabinet.

_Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?_

'I'm nothing but dead weight,' Stan thinks. 'I'm broken, and damaged, and I certainly don't belong here.'

_Have you ever felt like you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one would hear?_

Stan takes Midol off of the middle shelf of the cabinet. He sinks down the side of the bathtub, his back against the wall. He slowly unscrews the lid and pours a handful into his palm.

_Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need a friend to carry you, when you're broken on the ground, you will be found._

He stops. Thinks of Bill. Bill, who is the sweetest person Stan's ever met. Bill, who loves Stan to death and who Stan loves back, equally as much, if not, more. He puts the pills back in their container, screws the lid back on and throws them at the wall, far away from himself.

_Oh, someone will come running and I know they'll take you home._

Bill jolts awake after hearing a crash come from the bathroom. He quickly and sloppily rushes out of his bed.

"Stan?!" he yells to the emptiness of the hallway.

"I'm in here," Stan sobs in response.

"Stan!" Bill says, worriedly.

"I can't do it," Stan chokes out. "I.. I.." he gasps for air in between raking shudders. "I tried to..." his voice trails off. "I couldn't do it, Bill."

"Shh, it's okay," Bill reassures. He sees the pill bottle and picks it up, throwing it out before helping Stan up. Stan loops his arm around Bill's neck. "Let's get you back to bed," Bill says leading them to his room.

"O-okay," Stan stutters, still crying.

Bill lays Stan on his bed and tucks him in. Once Bill gets settled, he turns to Stan and strokes his face saying, "I love you. I always will. You're worth so much more than you think. Goodnight, Stan." With that, Bill kisses Stan's forehead and takes his hand.

"Love you more," Stan whispers. He squeezes Bill's hand and enjoys his warmth, snuggling up to him. He soon falls asleep and all memories of what happened just moments before leave his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was kind of short, but I really hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment :) ps, sorry the ending was mediocre, lol


End file.
